You Want More?
by Almighty Sokka
Summary: Sokka and Suki One shot, first of my ATLA One-shot series. All stories will be connected in some way. They will be set a few months after the war. This story is from Suki's POV at first, then later Sokka's POV. Lemons, somewhat explicit.


**Sokka and Suki One shot, first of my ATLA One-shot series. All stories will be connected in some way. They will be set a few months after the war. This story is from Suki's POV at first, then later Sokka's POV. Lemons, somewhat explicit.**

One summer's eve, I was lying in bed struggling to fall asleep, plagued by my memories of my horrible time at the boiling rock. Although I did have one good memory in that place;

 _I was lying in bed wishing this whole thing would be over, wondering when Sokka would come save me. The door opened and I hopefully looked up only to see a prison guard._

" _What is it?" I asked, hoping he'd leave me alone "Did I do something wrong?" He folded his arms._

" _You mean you don't recognize me?" he asked in a voice I recognized._

" _You people all look the same to me." I dismissed it as him just being a guard who I'd heard before._

" _Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this." He pursed his lips and leaned in for a kiss. Instinctively I grabbed his lips and threw him against the door. His helmet was knocked off, and his identity was revealed._

" _Sokka!" I exclaimed as I started to tear up, "It's you!" I said as I threw my arms around him._

I feel a warm presence envelope me, and two strong arms wrap around me. Instinctively I pressed myself into him, knowing exactly who had joined me in the bed. I wiped the tears that had been forming in my eyes, from remembering the day he saved me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks as he presses kisses into the back of my neck, causing me to moan in delight.

"Just, stuff that happened during the war." I told him as I turned to face him.

"Such as" he says as he removes my shirt.

"Just the day you, _heroically_ rescued me" I say in my best damsel-in-distress voice.

"Were you now," he says pulling off the last of our clothes. He positions me under him with his large member hovering over my entrance. "I was thinking of a different time during the war" He kisses the side of my neck, causing me to moan again.

"What might that be?" I inquire.

"Our first time" He says in his most manly and seductive voice. "That night in the tent, after Zuko left."

"How could I ever forget that night?" I giggle.

Sokka then takes my arms and pins them over my head.

 **Sokka's POV starts now**

I hover my cock above Suki, pinning her arms to the bed above her head. She moans and begs for me to put it in, this makes me harder knowing that I hold all the power.

"Please, Please Sokka, put it in me" she begs as I rub my cock over her pussy. "Stop teasing me and make me cum already"

That was about all I needed to hear. I slowly enter her, enticing satisfied moans from both of us. Slowly, I begin thrusting in and out of her. I take it slow at first, but I speed up as I hear her moaning more, signaling that she is close to her first orgasm. It takes only a moment after I hit my top thrusting speed that she screams and her body shakes underneath me, telling me to slow down while she cums on my dick.

"You want more?" I whisper into her ear.

She answers with several nods.

"Turn around" I command, and she obliges.

I give her a hearty smack on the ass, as I begin to fuck her doggy style. I'm pretty close to hitting my climax at this point, so I start out fast, to get as many thrusts in before I cum. Our skin slaps against each other's, Suki moans loudly, I grab her tits and pull her hair as we both move towards our climax. My pace quickens as I feel it coming out, I hammer as hard as I can into her before I thrust one last time. We both scream each other's names as we orgasm together. Then we both black out, our naked and sweaty bodies tangled together in the bed.

 **Katara's POV**

I had been awoken by the sound of Suki moaning and screaming. It's like the two of them forget that there are other people in this house. Aang just wears earmuffs to bed, and Toph plugs her ears with rocks. I actually kind of enjoy it.

Some nights, Sokka forgets to close the door all the way and I peer through the crack and feel myself while they do it. I watched them again tonight, and knowing they won't be awake for a while I crept into their room. I easily found Sokka in all the darkness and stroke his cock a couple of times.

I know I shouldn't desire my own brother, but he is much larger than Aang and Zuko. Maybe sometime it'll be me whose name escapes his lips as he cums.

I slip out of the room to find Aang, until then he'll have to do.


End file.
